Birth of a Legend
by Delyn
Summary: My version of Hiccup's origin. One-shot, please review. This is to get me warmed up to FF.


** ~o0o~**

**This is a one-shot of Hiccups origin, my version. Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

''Hurry up Stoick! Nadhilda summoned you a a long time ago! Who knows whats happened!?'' Gobber yelled to the village Chief, Stoick the Vast. Said person was finishing up a meeting with the village's main fishermen, and turned to his friend.

"Gobber, it was NOT a long time ago, it was fifteen minutes! And I'm sure if it was urgent Nadhilda would have said so.'' Stoick scolded in his deep, accented voice. He dismissed the fishermen from the Great Hall. He stood up and stretched his arms before walking toward his best friend.

''Well who knows whats wrong? Maybe a storm's coming, or maybe she has a prophecy to announce.'' Gobber the Belch argued. The friends walked outside. They were talking about Nadhilda, the Village elder. She was apprenticing another, Gothi, to take her place when she passed on to Valhalla, and that took up most of her time. So it is a little strange when she summons someone. The time passed quickly as the duo climbed the steep steps up to Nadhilda's house. By the time they got there, it was dark and hailing.

"This blasted winter. Makes a man shiver to his bones.'' Stoick mumbled. When they got up to her front porch, they could hear screaming inside. Gobber glanced at his companion, and Stoick did the same. As if it were practiced, they both opened the door at the same time. Gothi stood right in front of them. She signaled that they were to take off their soaking cloaks and to follow her.

Feeling confused and a little foolish, the men did as the little women asked. She led them to a small doorway, them signaled for them to stop. She went inside the room and a few moments later Nadhilda came out. The screaming was louder now, and sounded feminine, and familiar? Stoick could take the secrecy no longer.

''Nadhilda,'' He burst out, ''Whats wrong? Who is that screaming? And why are th-'' He was cut off by the elder raising her hand. ''Stoick,'' She paused, looked down and seemed to be trying to say something difficult, and then said three words. Three words that would forever change his world as he knew it. ''Its your wife.''

* * *

Stoick paled. His wife, Valhallarama. Gods, why didn't he realize it!? His wife, eight months pregnant with their firstborn. Oh no, if she was in danger, he'd never forgive himself. He grasped the elder's shoulders in his massive hands.

"Whats wrong with her?! Is she ill? Was she injured?" He let go of her when she cleared her throat. "Stoick, your wife is in great danger. There was a... complication with the pregnancy and she is delivering the child as we speak.'' Stocik paled even further, making his skin turn as white and as cold as the snow that was currently falling outside the cottage. Before her could speak the elder started again.

"I have brought the village's best healers and midwives to assist, but she is a month early. There is a strong possibility that neither mother or child will not survive.'' She looked like she was going to say more, but was cut off by a shriek. Stoick looked like he was going to hit something.

''Wh-what can I do?'' He asked, desperate to assist his love. Nadhilda simply shook her head.

''There is nothing you can do that hasn't already been done. And besides, it is against tradition to have a male assist in a birthing. Oh, no. Either she and the child will live, or they will die. It is up to the gods now. You and Gobber sit out here, and if you are needed, then you will be summoned.'' The wise, old elder quietly slipped into the room where the screaming and shouting was getting slightly louder. Stoick just stood there, frozen in fear. Then Gobber (ever helpful) placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him near a bench.

After he was seated, Gobber said, ''Stoick, whatever happens in there, it is happening for a reason. Elder Nadhilda and the others, they are amazing. If anyone can help, its them.'' Stoick offered a weak attempt at a smile at his friend. Then continued staring at his hands. Normally if something was threatening to kill his wife, he would just grab a sword and kill it first, ask questions later. But that fine method wouldn't work in this situation, and it was driving poor Stoick mad. The man could do nothing but sit there and grasp the handle of his sword, fearing the worst.

* * *

Stoick was thinking about a fishing problem that had the village in a frenzy. The blasted dragons were stealing so much, and just recently had hauled off with almost the whole village's supply of fish for the winter. It would take months before it could be replaced. Thinking about problems that could be fixed, calmed Stoick down. It kept his mind off the fact that his wife could be dying in there. The screaming had ceased a little bit ago, but that did nothing to calm him. Gobber actually had the nerve to fall asleep, and was snoring heavily on a different bench. Stoick was about to get up and swat his friend to wake up, and for Thor's sake, to stop muttering about trolls at a time like this!

But before he could, the door opened. Elder Nadhilda gestured for him to come in. "Congratulations Stoick, you have a son.'' Stoick released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Shakily, he got up.

"So, they are healthy?'' He asked, in a shaky whisper. The old woman seemed to be contemplating the question. ''Your son is very small, as he was premature. He is healthy, yes. It's a miracle that he is alive. But I doubt that he will ever be as big as he was meant to be. Your wife, well, that is a different story. She lost a lot of blood, and... well to be honest Stoick,'' The elder paused. ''I don't think she's going to make it.'' Stoik, having heard the truth that he had feared, simply bowed his head and silently wept.

When he looked up again, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had tears streaming down him face. ''May I go in?'' Stoick respectfully asked. The elder gestured toward the door and nodded. Stoick went in, now glad that Gobber was asleep. When he entered, he saw that it was dimly lit with candles, with four other women in the room. When they saw him come in, they dropped their heads, and piled out. Stoick turned his attention to the bed. His wife gazed at him. He quickly covered the distance to the bed. He knelt at his wife's side. She was dangerously pale, but still smiled. She held out a bundle of cloth to him.

"Stoick, meet Hiccup, our son." Stoick lifted the babe from his lover's arms,

and looked at his son's face. He was small, probably weighed less then six pounds. But Stoick ignored all that. His son had auburn red hair, and quite a lot of it. When Hiccup opened his eyes, they were a startling green, bright as newly grown grass. Stoick thought this odd, because he thought all babies were born with blue eyes. ''Well, Hiccup, its nice to meet you.'' Stoick whispered. Hiccup, hmmm. Well named. In Berk, the runt of the litter was called the hiccup. All the smallest things were called hiccups. Though some thought that being small was bad luck, especially to a Viking, Stoick thought nothing could have been a better name for his boy, being the size that he was. His attention turned to his wife again.

When she saw that he was looking at her, she managed to get out,

''Stoick, I know whats going to happen. Nadhilda explained it to me. And I'm fine with it. It makes sense. I am giving my life, to him.'' Stoick grasped his wife's hand.

''Please, Val, don't go.'' He pleaded, tears running down his face. He didn't bother wiping them away. Valhallrama attempted a laugh, but it sounded more like a cough. It soon turned into one, and she was hacking violently into her fist.

''Love him well, Stoick.'' Then she closed her eyes, and ceased to breath.

* * *

**(a/n, So tell me how you liked it. I have not read the book series, so if I contradicted it in some way, my apologies. Please review my little minions!)**


End file.
